


poetry

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Canon verse, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, extreme fluff, jon gets embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Jon writes Sam bad poetry.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : EXTREME FLUFF! A lot of teasing.Word Count : 343.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Jon/Sam train with me, please! ; ]

“Don’t laugh,” Jon grouses, grimacing down at the paper in his hands. The ink is slowly drying, a stray blotch of black streaking a corner.

“Jon the Poet,” Pyp has the audacity to snicker, slumped against the wall, held up by digging his heels into the wooden floor. He side-eyes Grenn whose expression is crumbling.

Edd clears his throat, more composed than his friends. Puzzlement is all he can offer, scratching at his chin with what could be called thoughtful intent. “I ain’t know the ways of words much, Lord Commander. Sam would be the better man to ask ‘bout these things.”

“I can’t ask Sam.”

Feelings swirled between fondness, desperation and anxiety, Jon sets the paper down as he thinks of his friend. Sam with his love of books, his knowledge of history he could babble about for hours on end if anyone let him, and his kindness when he helped the wildling Gilly, his gratitude when he’d befriended Jon. When had this feeling of comradery changed into something more?

“I doubt he’ll care much what it says,” Grenn finally speaks. “As long as you’re not insultin’ him. Sam would just be happy you wrote him anything at all.”

He’s right and Jon knows there is no need to impress Sam. He sighs. “I should burn it.”

“Burn what?”

Sam’s sudden inclusion in this conversation has Jon scrambling to place his hands over the parchment to keep his secret hidden. It fails spectacularly when in the process, his wrist knocks over the glass container of ink, spilling dark liquid all over the desk. Jon is on his feet, cursing as he reaches for anything to soak up the mess -

He fails to see Sam moving the papers on the desk, trying to help. “Ah, ‘ _your eyes are brown, you turn my frown upside down_ ’?”

“Don’t - Don’t read that!”

“It’s for you,” and Jon is going to strangle the smile off Pyp’s face, he swears.

Sam is quiet for a moment, a small smile on his face. “I like your smile too, Jon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, please check out my other fics and profile! You can follow me on twitter and tumblr under the same @.


End file.
